


LA COPA DEL DIABLO

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se ven envueltos es una inesperada situación... ¿podrán resolverla antes de que corra más sangre?
Kudos: 6





	1. Capitulo 1

Decir que aquello que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore había sorprendido a todo el alumnado era poco, "impactado" era más bien la palabra correcta, pero sobre todo a los de sexto y séptimo grado que eran los involucrados en ese asunto.

-Hace dos años se celebró el Torneo de los tres magos, acontecimiento en el cual terminó esa terrible guerra que tanto daño hizo a la comunidad mágica con la muerte de Lord Voldemort–continuó Dumbledore terminado el desayuno un día sábado en el comedor- y aunque las cosas haya afuera están tomando su curso, creo que aquí dentro las cosas también deben hacerlo.

-Profesor Snape ... -murmuró McGonagall al profesor de pociones que estaba a su lado en el comedor- sé que discutimos esto en la junta con los demás maestros pero me parece que esto es algo descabellado.

-¿Y cree que a mí no?... si mal no recuerda yo fui el único que alzó la mano para votar en contra de ese hilarante plan de mezclar casas y enviarlos a convivir solos en una cabaña perdidos en medio de la nada por una semana.

-En ese momento me pareció una idea estupenda para unir a nuestros alumnos pero ahora... no sé.

-Profesor Dumbledore... -dijo Colin Creevey alzando la mano- perdón por interrumpir.

-Para nada, dime.

-¿Dijo que los alumnos nos iremos a acampar por una semana?

-No Colin, lo que yo dije fue que solo los alumnos de sexto y séptimo grado de todas las casas serán mezclados para formar parejas y enviarlos a una convivencia en una cabaña en donde tendrán que lidiar con sus diferencias para poder llevar a cabo con éxito las diferentes actividades y dinámicas que los profesores hemos preparado para ustedes.

-¿Y por qué solo los de sexto y séptimo grado? –pregunto con evidente desilusión.

-Porque son los alumnos que mas convivieron en una atmosfera cargada de tensiones y malos entendidos, lo que yo deseo es hacer que entre ellos haya el suficiente tiempo y la inteligencia necesaria para darse cuenta que esas diferencias no son más que producto de malas influencias; pero no se preocupen chicos... -dijo dirigiéndose específicamente a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que lo miraban con horror- estarán en un área totalmente controlada en donde no correrán ningún peligro a pesar de no llevar varitas.

-¿¡No llevaremos varitas?! –exclamó Pansy Parkinson con espanto.

-Es correcto señorita Parkinson.

-¿¡Y como se supone que nos defenderemos?!

-Ese es el punto de esta convivencia, usarán su razonamiento y buena voluntad para resolver sus diferencias.

-Esto es un atropello, mi padre se enterará de esto –masculló indignado Draco Malfoy.

-Las formas de autorización que enviamos a sus padres me llegaron esta mañana y me da mucho gusto decir que absolutamente todas fueron firmadas.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡debe ser un error! –dijo mirando a Blaise, quien también miraba todo con incredulidad.

-Los jefes de su casa les dirán con exactitud cómo se desarrollará esta dinámica, pero antes de eso les aviso que las parejas ya han sido designadas, también les aclaro que estarán formadas con compañeros del mismo género y grado para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

-¿Y cuando se llevará a cabo esta convivencia profesor? –pregunto Hermione después de alzar la mano.

-Partirán mañana en la mañana señorita Granger.

-¿Y cómo fueron seleccionadas las parejas?

-Qué bueno que lo menciona, esa parte de este proyecto ya se llevó a cabo y las listas de quienes serán su compañero o compañera ya están pegadas en los muros informativos del salón principal del castillo.

Al oír eso, un estrepito de sillas se dejó escuchar cuando los alumnos salieron en tropel a mirar las listas importándoles un soberano pito que el director aun no acabara de hablar.

-¿¡Con quien me tocó, con quien me tocó?! –preguntó Ron entre empujones.

-¡Dejen de empujar, con calma! –gritó Hermione.

Pero obviamente ningún esfuerzo de orden valió para aquella tremenda panda de adolescentes ansiosos, pero al ir descubriendo su nombre, uno a uno se fue alejando del muro, unos con cara de asombro y otros con estupefacción.

Hermione había decidido esperar a que la mayoría de alumnos se retirara pues competir con todos ellos era imposible, aun así moría de ganas por saber con quién le había tocado, pero no fue necesario esperar mucho pues alguien pasó a su lado aclarando esa duda.

-Cuídate Granger –dijo Pansy con expresión indignada y enfurecida.

-¿Cómo?

-Estás advertida.

Se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta mirándola mientras la otra se alejaba con paso veloz.

-¡Hazme campo Goyle! –exclamó Draco entre empujones.

Finalmente el rubio logró llegar hasta adelante para poder buscar su nombre entre aquellos pergaminos pegados, estuvo con los ojos entrecerrados buscando afanosamente su apellido, tanto así que pegó el dedo al papel mientras bajaba descartando nombres, hasta que al fin lo encontró y también a su respectivo compañero.

Pero curiosamente su dedo no era el único que iba bajando junto al suyo buscando su nombre, pues cuando vio quien iba a ser su compañero, alguien más a su lado dijo:

-Oh mierda.

Entonces giró el rostro dándose cuenta de que estaba hombro con hombro con Harry Potter, quien al ver su nombre junto al suyo había hecho una mueca de quien ha pisado excremento.

-Potter... -mascullo arrastrando la palabra.

-Malfoy.

-Si ya se encontraron, quítense –exclamó Blaise haciéndolos a un lado.

Ambos adolescentes salieron del tumulto sin dejar de lanzarse miradas asesinas, pero quien finalmente habló primero fue Draco.

-Escucha cara rajada, mi padre hablara con Dumbledore y se encargará de ponerlo en su lugar, así que olvídate de este estúpido viajecito.

-Cómo si yo quisiera compartir mi valioso tiempo con una caca como tú Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que oíste estúpido.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la voz de la profesora McGonagall se dejó oír.

-A ver, necesitamos orden pues estamos realmente cortos de tiempo, debido a este tumulto se han pegado otras listas en las afueras de sus respectivas casas, así que vayan en orden a su sala común que ahí recibirán más información e indicaciones... en orden por favor.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse y a dirigirse a sus casas, pero Draco en cambio se dirigió al profesor de pociones que caminaba con paso lento atrás de los chicos como si pastoreara un rebaño de ovejas.

-Profesor... -dijo el rubio alcanzándolo- ha habido un error.

-¿Sí? –respondio sin desviar la vista de su camino.

-Ajá... ahí dice que me tocó ser compañero de Potter, eso es imposible.

-¿Ah sí y porqué?

Draco lo miro estupefacto, para luego reaccionar y alcanzarlo de nuevo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Es Potter! ¿Mi padre ya sabe de esto? Porque me niego a creer que él haya firmado la forma de autorización, seguro pensó que era otro documento, si él realmente supiera que van a sacarnos del colegio y a abandonarnos en una tierra olvidada por Dios seguro que habría dicho que no, además ¿Qué tipo de cabaña será, hay comodidades ahí, tendremos elfos a nuestro servicio? -Severus exhaló un profundo suspiro sin dejar de caminar ni de mirar ni un momento al frente -¡Y Nuestras varitas! ¿¡Cómo es que no tendremos nuestras varitas?! Seguramente mi padre tampoco fue informado de eso, tengo que hablar con él para informarle de este atropello, además solo deberían incluir a los de quinto y séptimo ¿Por qué los de sexto debemos estar mezclados en las locuras del profesor Dumbledore?

-Draco...

-Yo haría el esfuerzo de aceptar esta locura si mi compañero fuera Blaise, incluso Goyle o hasta Crabbe... no Crabbe no porque le huelen los pies ¿pero Potter?...

-Draco...

-Potter es peor que un cactus encajado en el culo, seguro no sabe ni comer con cubiertos ¿acaso esperan que yo le enseñe a usar una cuchara? ¿Por qué no lo ponen con el desnutrido de Weasley? Harían la pareja perfecta ¿pero porque yo he de pagar las locuras del director? Insisto en que mi padre no recibió la información necesaria, yo no puedo...

-¡Draco! –exclamó deteniéndose y con voz fuerte haciendo respingar al adolescente.

-¿Sí profesor?

-¿Acaso crees a tu padre tan tonto para firmar un papel que no contiene la información requerida?

-Obvio no, pero es más que obvio que hubo un error.

-No hay error Draco, así que es mejor que uses el poco tiempo que te queda para preparar tu equipaje.

Draco se le quedó mirando como a si a Severus le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza o algo peor, pero ya no le dio tiempo de seguir replicando pues llegaron a las mazmorras y los alumnos entraron a la casa Slytherin para escuchar al profesor Snape, quien después de acallar las protestas de los chicos con un grito, pudo finalmente hablar.

-No hay errores ni excepciones, todos ustedes serán enviados a participar en esta dinámica y sus padres lo han autorizado –dijo haciendo énfasis en eso y mirando a Draco directamente- ahora el asunto es así, hay un área designada de cinco kilómetros cuadrados para cada pareja.

-¿En dónde? –pregunto Pansy.

-Eso no importa, no llevarán varita.

-¿Pero por qué no? –exclamó Draco.

-Al próximo que me interrumpa le quitaré cincuenta puntos –exclamó exasperado.

-Pero profesor, sería quitarle puntos a su propia casa.

-Me importa un cuerno, a callar todos.

Ante la amable advertencia, todos se quedaron callados esperando las indicaciones de su jefe de casa.

-Su cabaña tiene una letra asignada, lleven ropa cómoda y abrigadora, estarán en un bosque, su alimento y lo que necesiten para sus necesidades básicas deberán ganárselo con una dinámica compartida, lo que significa que si no trabajan en equipo simplemente no comerán.

-¡Eso es un atropello! –exclamó Draco sin importarle un nabo los cincuenta puntos menos.

-Habrá un mapa para que puedan moverse por el área designada sin que se pierdan.

-¿Y si me da un infarto? –pregunto Draco decidido a sabotear aquel plan disparatado.

-Daré gracias al creador.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, habrá un hechizo detector en cada área de bosque, si hay peligro de muerte su jefe de casa y Madam Pomfrey aparecerán de inmediato.

-¿Y si un muggle se cuela al área y me ataca? ¿Cómo me defenderé sin varita?

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Severus mientras miraba al jovencito rubio mirarlo ansioso.

-Hay un hechizo anti muggles, eso no sucederá –respondio con voz pausada.

-¿A qué hora partiremos profesor? –pregunto Millicent Bulstrode.

-Después del desayuno se reunirán en el vestíbulo con su equipaje, ahí un traslador los llevara a su cabaña designada, a uno de ustedes se le dará la llave de la cabaña y si ya no hay más preguntas, preparen sus cosas.

-¡Pero...!

-Dije preparen sus cosas –respondio dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí con su negra túnica ondeando ante su paso veloz.

-¡Esto es una locura, la chochez ya debe estarle afectando al profesor Dumbledore! –Vociferó mirando a Blaise- ¡Me tocó con Potter, con Potter! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!

-¿De qué te quejas? –respondio con cara larga y subiendo las escaleras para subir a su habitación- a mí me tocó con Weasley.

-Creo que hay un pequeño defecto en todo esto –dijo Pansy subiendo a su habitación junto a Milicent- el director hizo parejas del mismo sexo para evitar inconvenientes, pero si hay alguien más gay que Harry Potter...

-Ese es Draco Malfoy.

-Así es... ese par de perras van a sacar chispas.

_____________________

Draco se apresuró a hacer su equipaje, pero no por deseos de ir a la convivencia, sino para tener tiempo de hacer algo más.

-Creo que a fin de cuentas si me divertiré –pensó colándose a la oficina del profesor Snape para hurgar en un gabinete de pociones- veamos... no, esta no... ¡Sí! Creo que esta servirá –pensó jubiloso agarrando una botellita con un líquido morado dentro, la guardo en su bolsillo y salió de ahí.

____________________

Al día siguiente se presento junto a sus demás compañeros al vestíbulo del colegio en donde los profesores los esperaban para enviarlos a su destino; fueron organizados en dos filas, uno al lado de su respectivo compañero, fue épico y divertido para los demás alumnos de los otros grados verlos mirarse con ojos asesinos mientras caminaban lentamente para tomar su turno.

Divertido para muchos, mas no para el pobre Neville que miraba desconsolado a Goyle, quien caminaba a su lado golpeándose los puños.

Draco en tanto ni siquiera se había dignado mirar a Harry, quien también caminaba con mala cara a su lado y cuando finalmente llegó su turno, el Slytherin lo miró sonriente diciendo:

-¿Asustado Potter?

-Ya quisieras Malfoy.

_________________

Después de tomar el traslador en forma de cucharón y de sentir el conocido jalón en el ombligo, aparecieron en un claro con una cabaña en el centro.

-Genial... -pensó Harry con un creciente gesto de desagrado en la cara al ver la cabaña llegándole de inmediato la imagen de una película que había visto a escondidas en casa de sus tíos, pensando en qué momento saldría una horda de humanos caníbales deformes a perseguirlos para devorarlos- ¿En qué momento vine a dar a "Camino hacia el terror"?

-No, no... esto debe ser un error, no vamos a vivir ahí ¿cierto? –exclamó Draco con una expresión peor a la de Harry.

Sin más remedio y sin contestarle, exhaló un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña seguido por Draco.

-Veamos cómo está por dentro... -Pensó sacando la llave de su bolsillo ante la extrañeza de Draco.

-¿Por qué tienes tú la llave, porqué no me la dieron a mi?

-Tal vez saben que eres muy estúpido y que seguramente la perderías –respondio abriendo la puerta y empujándola dejándose oír tremendo rechinido que les erizó los pelos dejando incluso callado a Draco quien ya tenía la respuesta a la pulla de Harry en la punta de la lengua.

Harry miró el interior de la cabaña viendo que estaba oscuro a pesar de ser de mañana, Draco en tanto miraba también, detrás de Harry por supuesto.

-No entraré ahí.

-Pues acampa en el bosque –respondio entrando a pesar del escalofrío que esa casucha le causó.

-Ni de broma Potter –dijo entrando tras él.

-Veamos... -murmuró buscando la ventanas en tanto Draco se quedaba en la entrada, con la puerta abierta por si acaso había que salir corriendo y poder dejar encerrado a Potter con aquello que fuese que moraba ahí- vaya... así cambia.

Corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz por los vidrios pañosos haciendo lo mismo con la otra, solo así Draco se atrevió a entrar cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Esta asqueroso!... ¿¡acaso piensan que limpiaré todo este mugrero como si fuera un muggle?!

-Sí Malfoy, creo que eso piensan –respondio examinando el interior con la mirada descubriendo un pergamino enrollado en la mesa- creo que ahí hay algo.

Draco lo vio tomar el pergamino y desenrollarlo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Mmm... genial –exclamó torciendo la boca y bajando el papel.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí dice que para desbloquear los servicios de la casa, como la luz, el agua caliente del baño y la comida, tendremos que hacer el aseo de la casa.

-Ah bueno, ya me había preocupado –respondio dejando su valija en el polvoso sillón- puedes empezar Potter, estás en tu elemento.

-Aquí dice que debemos hacerlo a partes iguales o sino esto no funcionará.

-¿Cómo que no funcionará?

-Qué el hechizo no se activará.

-¿Qué? dame eso... -masculló arrebatándole el pergamino y leyendo ávidamente para después abrir tremendo ojos- ¡esto debe ser un error, yo no puedo ponerme a limpiar!

-Imagino que no, seguro ni te has de limpiar el culo.

-¡Cállate Potter! ¿Acaso no ves la gravedad de todo esto? ¡Piensan que usaré una escoba!

-Cómo si no las conocieras.

-¡Pero me la pongo en el culo, pedazo de idiota, no la uso para barrer!

-Los palos que te metas en la cola no son de mi incumbencia –respondio tranquilizándose dándose cuenta de que realmente no haría nada que no hubiese hecho antes.

-¡Ah esto es un atropello, mi padre lo sabrá y Dumbledore se meterá en problemas!

Harry ya no hizo más caso, abrió una de las puertas encontrando una habitación en donde abrió la ventana para ventilarla, luego fue por sus cosas y se instaló ahí; después abrió las otras dos puertas encontrando el baño y otra habitación ante la mirada furibunda del rubio.

-Pareces muy tranquilo Potter.

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Solo tenemos que limpiar –respondio abriendo otra puerta encontrando un pequeño armario con enseres de limpieza- lo único limpio al parecer es el baño, solo que no corre el agua y si queremos comer a tiempo es mejor comenzar desde ahora... ahí dice que el trabajo es equitativo, así que de nada sirve que solo uno trabaje.

-Estás como operado del cerebro si piensas que mis sacrosantas manos tomaran un trapo para limpiar –exclamó cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-El hechizo no se activará si no lo hacemos.

-Pues me vale tres kilómetros de verga que el dichoso hechizo no se active, nadie puede obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero.

Harry solo rodó los ojos y se metió a su habitación después de tomar lo necesario para su aseo; Draco en tanto se sentó en el polvoso sofá haciendo cara de asco.

-¿Qué habrá aquí adentro? –Pensó Harry dentro de su cuarto intentando abrir un armario sin lograrlo- seguro son los blancos –pensó viendo que su cama solo tenía el colchón- bueno, pues comencemos.

Draco lo miraba entrar y salir para cambiar el agua de su cubo del pozo que había afuera y al cabo de una hora el moreno salió para ocuparse de la cocina que estaba en la misma estancia y que realmente solo era una estufa, una mesa de madera y varios gabinetes.

-Listo... -exclamó con la frente sudorosa una hora después viendo la ventana de la cocina limpia dejando entrar más luz y los muebles sin polvo- listo Malfoy, te toca la sala y obviamente tu habitación.

-Nunca en la vida seré un elfo domestico y menos a tu servicio ¿me oyes?

-Es al servicio de los dos, no seas burro.

-No nos metas a ambos en el mismo costal Potter, tu puedes ser un elfo todo lo que quieras pero yo estoy en otra categoría –respondio moviendo el dedo índice para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-Pues te aclaro que ni siquiera tendremos mantas para pasar la noche, los blancos están en un armario que está bloqueado.

-¿Es en serio? –exclamó enderezándose en su asiento y luego levantándose de prisa para ir a constatar eso en su habitación saliendo después con el drama propio de quien le han diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal- estoy en una pesadilla, esto no puede ser verdad... pellízcame para saber que no es un sueño... ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

-Tú me lo pediste.

-Qué perra –mascullo sobándose el brazo mientras caminaba de nuevo a la sala- pues no, ni con eso doblegaran al único hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sonrió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto sabiendo que el hambre era cabrona, pero más quien se la aguantaba.

-No saben con quién están tratando –murmuró el rubio sentándose en el sofá de madera que ni siquiera acojinado estaba.

Harry en tanto cerró su cuarto, sacó un suéter para usarlo de almohada en el colchón, se acostó y se durmió.

_________________

Cuando despertó miró la hora viendo que eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde sorprendiéndose de haber dormido tantas horas.

-Es tardísimo... -pensó estirándose y rascándose la alborotada melena- ¿Malfoy ya habrá limpiado? Tengo hambre.

Así que salió encontrando a Draco dormitando en el sillón viendo que todo continuaba sucio, así que frunció el ceño y dio un empujón al rubio para despertarlo.

-Oye Malfoy ¿a qué hora piensas que vamos a comer? ¡Es tardísimo!

Draco despertó sobresaltado y enfurruñado.

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?

-Pues que no has limpiado nada.

-Y no lo haré, por mi puedes morirte de hambre.

-Ya veremos –respondio regresándose a su habitación de nuevo.

Ahí esperó un par de horas más, con la diferencia de que en su equipaje llevaba una caja de ranas de chocolate.

-Qué bueno que las metí en el último momento –pensó destapando una.

Iba a comerla, pero en lugar de eso sonrió y salió con ella a la sala siendo ya las nueve de la noche.

-¡Me muero de hambre! ¿¡Acaso piensan matarnos de inanición?! –Exclamó el rubio al verlo salir de la habitación.- ¡Además está muy oscuro, ya no veo casi nada!

La única iluminación era la que entraba por la ventana gracias a la luna llena, aun así Harry se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a destapar su rana.

-¿Qué haces?

-Destapo una rana de chocolate.

Draco apretó los labios sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Genial, Potter tiene que tragar mientras yo me muero de hambre –Y primero muerto a mendigarle algo a Harry Potter, así que sintiéndose desesperado giró sobre su propio eje viendo que por más que se negara, no había opciones alternas a su terrible situación.

-Bueno –dijo Harry levantándose- hasta mañana.

-Espera...

-¿Sí? –Respondio dándole un mordisco a su rana- ¡Mmm que rico chocolate!

-¡Ay de acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¿¡Cómo lo hago?!

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Pues... pues esto! –exclamó sin saber cómo llamarle a hacer el aseo.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo ahorita? Si ni se ve una mierda, dejarás polvo por todos lados, si lo hubieras hecho cuando yo...

-¡Ay ya san Potter, deja tus reclamos para después! –interrumpió abriendo el armario de escobas para buscar... lo que fuese.

Rebuscando ahí y allá encontró una vela y una caja de fósforos, por lo que aliviado hizo un poco de luz en aquella boca de lobo.

-De acuerdo –dijo vela en mano- ¿y ahora qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Potter no te hagas el chistosito ¿cómo se hace la limpieza?

Harry lamentó no tener la suficiente luz para mirar con toda claridad la humillación de Draco Malfoy al verlo usar una escoba para algo más que solo volar.

-¡Te estás riendo, ya te vi, eres una vil perra Potter!

-Malfoy, Malfoy... no se puede ser más inútil en la vida.

-¡Cállate ya y ayúdame! –exclamó exasperado dando golpecitos impacientes con un pie.

-Yo no haré nada más de lo que me correspondía.

-¡Ya lo sé, no soy tonto! Hablo de cómo se hace.

-De acuerdo, pero me deberás una.

-¿Y eso porqué? Solo me dirás como hacerlo, no lo harás tú.

-Entonces hazlo tu solo.

-Tarado –masculló regresando al armario dispuesto a hacerlo él solo; solo que viendo lo que ahí había no supo por dónde empezar, así que tomó un cubo dándose cuenta de que no había agua dentro de la cabaña- ¿se supone que tengo que ir por agua al pozo que esta allá afuera?

-Ni modo que adentro.

-¡Pero está muy oscuro!

-¿Tienes miedito?

-¡Claro que no, es que...! –Se quedó callado imaginando todo tipo de criaturas que podrían estar afuera esperándolo para devorarlo sin la menor compasión- acompáñame.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó riendo- ¿no quieres que mejor te lleve de la manita?

-¡Eres un tarado! –respondio aventando el cubo y dirigiéndose a su habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Harry rió con más ganas y sin más que hacer se fue al suyo para dormir, ambos chicos se arroparon lo más que pudieron y así pasaron su primera noche en aquella cabaña.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

_______________

Sin haber podido dormir bien por el frio y los ruidos propios de la noche, Harry despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana, se levantó deseando comer algo más que chocolate sabiendo de antemano que un buen desayuno aun estaba distante, así que salió de la habitación urgido de ir al baño, pero sabiendo que el baño aun estaba inactivo decidió salir al bosque a orinar.

Cuando regreso encontró a Draco parado a media sala con tremendas ojeras y con el cubo en la mano.

-Iré por agua y esta vez si me dirás como hacerlo y no te deberé nada ¿entendiste?

Y sin más pasó a su lado para ir al pozo; Harry en tanto sonrió sintiendo que con el show que se avecinaba estaría más que pagado, así que sin más se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a esperar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto cubo en mano.

-Pon de ese líquido limpiador en el cubo, toma un trapo y comienza a pasarlo por todos los muebles.

-¿A pasarlo cómo?

-Así Malfoy, así –respondio impaciente tomando un trapo, mojándolo y exprimiéndolo para después comenzar a pasarlo por un mueble de madera.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego lo enjuagas y vuelves a hacer lo mismo.

Torciendo la boca y mascullando quien sabe que cosas se arremango las mangas y comenzó su labor de limpieza.

Harry se sentó en una silla del comedor viéndolo trabajar mientras Draco sentía como un puñal la mirada divertida de Harry.

-¿Podrías irte a mosquear a otro lado?

-No, aquí estoy bien, por cierto dejaste polvo ahí, ve a plancharte las manos.

Harry esquivó por poco el trapo mojado que fue a estamparse en la pared mientras él estallaba en carcajadas.

-¡Búrlate Potter, búrlate ahora que puedes, porque ya vendrá la mía!

Después de limpiar la sala agarró una escoba en donde de nuevo tuvo que ser enseñado a barrer por un muy alegre Harry; después fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo creer que a alguien le hayan salido ampollas en las manos solo por barrer dos habitaciones –dijo Harry viéndolo examinar sus manos con gesto de drama y dolor.

-Cállate, tu porque eres un mestizo venido a menos estas acostumbrado a estas cosas, no alguien de mi clase como yo ¿bueno y a qué hora se activan los servicios de la cabaña? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Ni bien acabó de hablar, una campanita se escuchó dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Harry viendo a todos lados y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde abrió el grifo saliendo agua de el- ¡Ya está!

-¿Y la comida, acaso piensan matarnos de hambre?

Harry revisó los anaqueles encontrando una canasta dentro de uno, la sacó y la puso en la mesa en tanto Draco se acercaba, cuando la destapo encontraron pan, leche con esencia de vainilla y huevo con jamón.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Draco sacando la botella de leche para constatar si no había más cosas.

-Sí, eso es todo –confirmó Harry sacando el pan y el recipiente con el huevo.

-Pues comamos que me muero de hambre.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitiera, Harry sacó platos y vasos de una alacena mientras Draco iba a su habitación regresando inmediatamente para sacar los cubiertos.

-Sirve el huevo mientras yo sirvo la leche –dijo Draco.

-Bien.

Y así en menos de cinco minutos por fin pudieron sentarse a comer.

-Bueno Potter, hagamos un brindis –dijo Draco alzando el vaso.

-¿Un brindis?

-Sí, por un buen comienzo.

Harry alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Draco sonreírle.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces, solo que en ese momento algo se estrelló en una ventana haciendo respingar a los chicos.

-¿Y eso?... ¿será parte de la prueba? –pregunto Draco asustado escudriñando la ventana.

-Ni idea, ya se verá ¿no que íbamos a brindar?

-Ah sí... bueno, salud.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar y por fin estuvieron satisfechos, Harry dijo:

-En esta ocasión yo lavaré la loza, pero para la siguiente lo harás tú ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que digas Potter.

-Eso harás Malfoy o si no, no habrá comida, recuerda el hechizo.

-Ya te oí... que fastidio –mascullo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación- echaré una siesta, estoy desvelado.

Harry terminó y decidió hacer lo mismo pues él también estaba algo cansado por la mala noche, así que se metió a su habitación hasta que empezara la siguiente dinámica.

__________________

Una hora después, siendo las once de la mañana se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, se desperezó y se levantó para ir a orinar, salió satisfecho de que el baño al fin funcionara, así que entró dispuesto a darse un duchazo caliente y ver que les deparaba el día; bostezando aun se puso ante el retrete y bajó el zipper y todo lo demás para hacer lo propio, solo que su mano no encontró lo que usualmente estaba ahí, así que extrañado bajó la vista mientras su mano continuaba buscando topándose entonces con dos bultos en donde antes solía estar plano.

__________________

Harry despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo como locomotora al escuchar el fuerte alarido que salió de quien sabe dónde, pero no solo el susto lo hizo despertar, pues su puerta abriéndose intempestivamente terminó de sacarlo de su somnolencia.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que me hiciste?!

Harry miró confundido y estupefacto a una chica rubia que lo miraba con expresión histérica y psicópata mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó como tonto.

-¡No se suponía que debía ser así! ¿¡En que maldito momento cambiaste el vaso de leche?!

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba sus gafas intentando entender aquel hilarante asunto, fue entonces que sin saber ni porqué, dijo:

-¿Malfoy?

-¿¡Y quien más estúpido?! ¡Ni modo que tu madre!

Harry tardo unos segundos viendo a aquella menuda chica de ojos grises y cabello largo que seguía mirándolo enfurecida desde la puerta, entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sonrisa que poco tardo en convertirse en una carcajada.

-¡No te rías imbécil!

Pero Harry no podía parar, tanto así que acabó tumbado en su cama lagrimeando de risa, hasta que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó para poder decir:

-No puedo creerlo... eres un bastardo Malfoy.

-¿¡Y yo porqué?!

-Lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo confirmo, eres una verdadera perra –dijo levantándose y pasando junto a ella.

-¡Pero aquí la victima soy yo! –continuo siguiéndolo.

-Habla más bajo, la voz de una mujer histérica me pone de nervios.

Draco buscó que aventarle pero al no encontrar nada, solo golpeó el suelo con el pie.

-¿Cómo supiste? –dijo entonces.

-No lo sabía, pero lo sospeche cuando propusiste un brindis... querías hacer que me bebiera la leche lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y en qué momento cambiaste el vaso?

-Cuándo algo golpeó la ventana.

-¿Tú provocaste eso? –pregunto asombrado.

-Claro que no, pero lo aproveche para cambiar los vasos, en todo caso hubiera "derramado accidentalmente la leche" y no la hubiera tomado, no soy estúpido... pero veo que tu si –concluyo sonriendo de nuevo- ¿convertirme en mujer, Malfoy? ¿De dónde sacaste esa retorcida idea?

Draco se metió a su cuarto seguido de Harry sin siquiera responder, ya ahí se miró en el espejo del tocador encontrando a una chica vestida con ropa una talla mas grande, se tocó los pechos y se alzó el suéter para mirar sus senos en el espejo haciendo a Harry sonreír mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Tengo pechos... ¡tengo pechos!... esta me la pagas Potter –exclamó abalanzándosele.

Draco Malfoy hombre era más alto que Harry, pero en esa situación era más pequeño y sobre todo mucho más débil, por lo que Harry le tomó las muñecas sin dejar de reír.

-¡No te rías, perra!

Harry la sometió con gran facilidad para luego aventarla a la cama.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no te quiero lastimar.

-Eres un bruto –dijo sobándose las muñecas.

-Bueno y en todo caso ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?

-¿Y yo que sé? –respondio levantándose y mirándose de nuevo al espejo.

-¿Cómo que "y yo que sé? ¿Acaso ibas a darme algo que ni siquiera sabes cuánto dura el efecto? –pregunto ya sin sonreír.

-Pues sí, el caso era joderte la vida... mierda –rezongó mirándose el trasero.

-Eres una rata –dijo negando con la cabeza- bueno pues como sea, ahora eres tu quien pasará no sé cuánto tiempo convertido en mujer –concluyó saliendo de ahí al tiempo que una lechuza se paraba fuera de la ventana.

Harry salió y le quitó el pergamino que tenía en la pata, entró a la cabaña mientras lo leía.

-Aquí dice que tendremos que limpiar y hacer un jardín.

-¿Ya se fue la lechuza? Debo informarles que estoy enfermo y debo retirarme de la prueba.

-Solo que estés mal del cerebro y eso ya lo saben.

-No tarado, para que me curen.

-Pues no, ya se fue la lechuza.

-¿Y hora como les aviso?

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas querida?

-¡Cállate, no me digas así!

-No falta mucho para medio día, así que apenas tenemos tiempo de limpiar el área para hacer el jardín.

-No pienso trabajar así.

-Malfoy por favor –exclamo alzando las manos exasperado- ¿quieres que nos quedemos sin comer como ayer?

-Pero es que en mi vida he limpiado ni una maceta ¿Cómo quieren que limpie un maldito jardín?

-Yo sé cómo, vamos –respondio saliendo para ver con que herramientas contaban.

Sin más remedio Draco hizo caso a lo que Harry decía, viendo sin poder evitar asombrarse que en verdad el Griffindor parecía saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto?

-Limpiaba el jardín de mis tíos, aunque es pesado es fácil, toma esta palita y este pico, afloja la tierra.

Arrugando la nariz obedeció, se acuclilló para arrancar la mala hierba y todo marcho bien al menos por unos quince minutos hasta que pegando un grito y un salto corrió hasta Harry.

-¡Hay un bicho ahí, hay un bicho ahí!

Rodando los ojos Harry solo sintió el jalón en su camiseta, así que se levantó y fue a ver la terrible criatura que había pretendido devorar a Draco.

-Solo es una lagartija, por todos los cielos.

-Pero esta horrible.

-Más horrible estas tu ¿y?

-Hazte el graciosito Potter... ¿Qué tal si me muerde y muero envenenado?

-En todo caso moriría ella, pero no te va a morder, mírala ya se va.

-No puedo seguir con esto ¿Qué tal si me sale otro bicho?

-Pues no comeremos entonces.

Exhalando un suspiro de resignación, Draco volvió a lo suyo, no sin antes tomar su larga cabellera rubia y hacerse una especie de chongo.

-Hay mi Dios, siento que me falta algo –exclamo acuclillado mientras arrancaba maleza.

-¿Cerebro?

Draco le aventó un manojo de hierba con todo y raíz dándole en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!

-Pues no sigas con tus chistecitos bobos Potter.

-¿Y entonces de que hablas?

-Hablo de mi bello Dragón.

-¿Dragón?

-Sí Potter, Dragón, así se llama mi amigo.

-¿Tú amigo?

-¿Tienes algún tipo de retardo? –Pregunto volviéndose a verlo- dime para hablarte más despacio.

-No seas tarado, es que tú no hablas claro –respondio volviéndose también a verlo.

-Hablo de mi pito, así se llama -Harry comenzó a reír de nuevo con ganas- me dirás que el tuyo no tiene nombre.

Decir que no era realmente una mentira, pues cuando se lo lavaba hasta solía hablarle con cariño, pero decir eso sería... hablar de más.

-Pues... si, pero solo le digo "amigo"

-Ya veo... Uff ya me dio calor ¿Por qué me creció el pelo tan largo? Creo que me quitare la camiseta.

-No te atrevas a andar con las tetas al aire, te lo advierto.

-¿Por qué no? no me digas que nunca has visto unas.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Por supuesto.

-Solo las de tu madre cuando te le pegabas para comer.

-¡Cállate, no hables de eso! –exclamó haciendo gestos.

-¿Y entonces?

-Una vez se las vi a Pansy, bueno más bien ella me las enseño.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Para ayudarme a confirmar que definitivamente no son lo mío ¡Ay!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Creo que me corté –dijo chupándose la punta de su dedo- ¡ya no quiero trabajar en esto, ya me corte y hay bichos! –gimoteó dramáticamente sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Dime algo ¿de verdad nunca mueves ni un dedo para hacer algo por ti mismo, tan inútil eres?

-No soy un inútil, es solo que para estas cosas hay elfos, si necesito comida llamo a un elfo, si necesito ropa limpia llamo a un elfo, si necesito que limpien mi cuarto llamo a un elfo.

-¿Sí quieres coger también llamas a un elfo?

-No, para eso llamo a Granger.

-¡Oye!

-¡Tú empezaste!

Ya ambos de pie se miraron ceñudos por un momento, hasta que Draco se giró y decidió dejar aquello, entonces trabajaron así por un largo rato en medio de un tenso silencio, hasta que una campanita se volvió a escuchar.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –Exclamó Draco levantándose y aventando la palita- ¡me muero de hambre!

Entraron a la cabaña y encontraron la canasta dentro del gabinete.

-Me daré un baño primero –dijo Harry.

-No, yo ocuparé el baño antes.

-¡Pero yo lo dije primero!

-Las damas primero Potter ¿Dónde está tu educación?

-Pero tú no eres una dama.

-Entonces bañémonos juntos –sugirió sonriendo.

-Nunca he visto un coño y no empezare ahora –respondio el moreno metiéndose en su cuarto.

Sonriendo triunfante él se dirigió al suyo para sacar sus cosas y bañarse.

________________

Una hora después, ambos bañados pudieron sentarse a comer.

-¡Qué rico! –dijo Draco remojando un trozo de pan en la salsa de carne de su estofado.

-Eres mujer pero sigues comiendo como una tropa de hombres Malfoy.

-Mi trabajo duro merece una recompensa, aunque siento que el trabajo me hizo mal.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto rodando los ojos.

-Me duele el vientre, es raro... además también me duele la cintura, yo creo que me hizo daño estar hincado en la tierra todo el tiempo.

-Eres la reina del drama.

-Claro que no, oye por cierto ¿habrá que seguir con el jardín para poder conseguir la cena?

-Yo creo que sí, así que apúrate para seguirle.

-¡Pero ya nos bañamos! ¿A poco le vamos a seguir?

-Pues hasta ahora no veo otra actividad, además ayer no hubo oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-Sería explotación laboral, ni mi padre hace eso.

-Son las dos de la tarde ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a explorar?

-¿Salir por ahí a que nos pueda picar un bicho? No gracias.

-Qué aburrido eres, pues yo si iré –dijo levantándose.

-Puedo ser lo que quieras menos aburrido –respondio alentado por la pulla- vamos.

Salieron de la casa mapa en mano y comenzaron por caminar por un sendero, anduvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta llegar a un riachuelo.

-¡Vaya que bonito! –dijo Harry bajando la cuesta para llegar hasta él.

-¡Ah!

Harry se giró al escuchar el grito viendo a Draco rodar cuando largo era hasta llegar abajo.

-No puede ser Malfoy, eres muy torpe –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No soy torpe... solo me tropecé con una piedra ¡Ay! –gimió cuando quiso apoyar un pie- mierda, creo que me lo torcí.

Dando saltitos llego hasta una roca en donde se sentó para quitarse el zapato.

-Creo que es eso –dijo Harry viendo el zapato- tus pies son más pequeños, ahora el zapato te queda grande.

-¿Ya ves que no soy torpe? –Replico mientras se quitaba el calcetín haciendo gestos de dolor- tú tienes la culpa por tu grandiosa idea de explorar.

-¿Por qué a todo le tienes que encontrar algo malo? ¿No te fastidia ser tan amargado?

-No, solo me fastidia estar contigo.

Exhalando un suspiro Harry mejor se dio la vuelta y camino al pequeño río que corría a un par de metros, se inclino y comenzó a beber un poco de agua, miró a su alrededor y sus labios sonrieron.

Se levantó y continuó caminando para seguir viendo el fresco paisaje arbolado.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

-Haz lo que quieras, estas así por tu culpa, sino hubieras querido envenenarme con esa poción no estarías ahí.

Draco quiso replicar pero técnicamente Potter tenía razón, además él en su lugar dejaría que incluso se lo comieran los osos.

-Oye, no hay osos por aquí ¿verdad?

Harry se alzo de hombros y siguió su camino, pues el paisaje era bonito y esa tranquilidad y el sonido del agua eran realmente relajantes.

Draco en tanto miró su tobillo y vio que le había salido un moretón, lo sobó e intento ponerse de pie.

-Oh rayos, me duele... -miró al lugar por donde había desaparecido Harry y se sintió tentado a gritarle- no, yo puedo solo- pero dio otro paso y una punzada le hizo apretar los dientes, entonces volvió a mirar al sendero pensando si debía llamar a Harry, cuando éste apareció corriendo con una expresión de terror estampada en la cara.

-¡Un oso, un oso! ¡Corre por tu vida!

Draco gritó y se dio la vuelta intentando correr al tiempo que se iba de bruces al suelo, entonces volteó a mirar por donde venia el oso encontrando a Harry desternillándose de risa el muy cabrón.

-Maldito hijo de puta...

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara! –dijo Harry recargando sus manos en sus rodillas sin dejar de reír.

Draco se levantó lo mas dignamente que pudo y comenzó a subir la cuesta.

-¿Ya te vas?... oh vamos Malfoy, fue divertido... Malfoy...

Pero Draco ni siquiera se volvió, cojeando como pudo comenzó a subir sin importarle siquiera quitarse las hojarasca que se le había quedado atorada en el largo cabello lacio; Harry supo que en verdad estaba enojado para ni siquiera detenerse a insultarlo, así que sin mas fue a alcanzarlo para ayudarlo.

-Vamos, te ayudare.

-Vete al diablo.

-Anda, no seas orgulloso.

-Yo puedo solo.

-No, no puedes –dijo adelantándosele y llegando primero a la cima- a ver, quiero ver si de verdad puedes llegar hasta aquí sin ayuda.

Draco resoplo y continuó escalando, que para ese entonces más bien iba gateando y cuando llegó hasta arriba alzó la cara para mirar a Harry.

-¿Ya ves como si pude, cara rajada?

-Bien, entonces párate y camina hasta acá.

Draco lo intentó sintiendo dolor al apoyar el tobillo, por lo que cojeando despacio comenzó a caminar.

-Ven, te ayudare, si sigues así te lastimaras en serio.

-¿Y cómo me ayudaras, acaso vas a cargarme? –pregunto irónico.

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo?

Harry se le acercó y se volvió dándole la espalda.

-Sube.

Draco arrugo el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Estás demente?

-No, anda sube.

Viendo que de verdad Harry no bromeaba y que aun faltaba mucho para regresar a la cabaña, no le quedo más opción que aceptar.

-De acuerdo... pero no alcanzo y no puedo saltar.

Harry se agachó para que Draco pudiera subir a su espalda y entonces iniciaron el camino de regreso.

-Vaya, de chica no pesas gran cosa.

Draco no dijo nada, por primera vez estaba tan cerca de Harry como no lo había estado jamás y sentir sus fuertes brazos sujetándolo de las piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le turbaron más de lo que creyó.

Pronto estuvieron en la cabaña y Harry dejó a Draco en el sillón.

-Listo -Draco estaba tan apenado que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de darle las gracias- bueno, entonces creo que es hora de seguir trabajando.

-Ah sí, el dichoso jardín.

-Descansa, yo lo haré... solo por hoy, te lo advierto –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Draco quedó sorprendido de que Harry se hubiese ofrecido a trabajar por él sin que siquiera se lo hubiese pedido, fue algo que realmente nunca esperó del moreno, pero era algo que agradecía con toda el alma pues el dolorcillo en su vientre se había intensificado y de plano solo deseaba recostarse.

Dos horas después Harry vio a la lechuza acercarse con el ya conocido pergamino, el cual leyó mientras entraba a la casa.

-Malfoy, aquí dice que la cena aparecerá sin ningún problema pues el avance del jardín es acorde al tiempo establecido... ¿Malfoy?

Al no recibir respuesta entró a su habitación encontrándolo hecho un ovillo gimiendo en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No se... me duele el vientre, yo creo que me voy a morir.

-No lo creo, ya se hubieran aparecido el profesor Snape y Madam Pomfrey –dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Seguro la comida me hizo daño.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí.

-Pero eso es el vientre, no el estomago, no fue la comida entonces.

-Pues yo no sé pero me duele.

-¿Y tu tobillo como sigue?

-El puto tobillo no me importa, me duele más aquí –gimio oprimiéndose el vientre.

-Bueno, en lo que llega la cena levantaré las cosas de trabajo ¿vale?

Salió de ahí y recogió todo sintiéndose sin poder evitarlo un poco preocupado por Draco; a las siete de la tarde llego la cena.

-Malfoy, hora de cenar –dijo entrando a su habitación.

-No tengo hambre.

Draco seguía encogido mientras la nariz tapada y los ojos rojos le indicaron que había estado llorando.

-¿Lloraste?

-No, déjame en paz.

-Malfoy si de verdad te duele mucho debes decirme.

-Ya te había dicho que si, que me duele mucho ¿y? de todos modos no eres medimago, no puedes hacer nada.

Harry se tocó el mentón viendo que no todo era drama de Draco, por lo que salió de ahí y buscó algo que pudiera servir, al poco rato regresó con una bolsa de plástico, una toalla y una jofaina con agua caliente.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir, una vez vi a mi tía ponerse una bolsa de hule en el vientre quejándose también de cólicos, pero como no tenemos una bolsa hule, usaremos esto, ponte boca arriba.

Draco obedeció y vio a Harry meter la toalla en el agua caliente, exprimirla y después de doblarla meterla en la bolsa para luego ponérsela en el vientre.

-Esperemos un poco.

Al cabo de un rato e increíblemente esa sensación de calor le hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Mejor... gracias –exhalo un suspiro de alivio y se acomodo en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, ante eso Harry levantó las mantas y lo ayudo a cobijarse.

-Sera mejor que ya te quedes así ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Bien, yo sí y mucha, cualquier cosa me echas un grito –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Harry ceno solo ya más tranquilo al ver a Draco mejor, al cabo de un rato decidió irse a dormir también, así que se fue a su cuarto y se acostó, rato después escucho a Draco ir al baño y un par de minutos después su puerta se abrió de golpe dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Potter!

-¡Mierda Malfoy, casi me matas del susto!

Draco encendió la luz mientras lo miraba con angustia.

-¡Algo me pasa, creo que si estoy grave!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sentándose.

-¡Fui al baño y... y!

-¿Y?

-¡Estoy sangrando!

-¿Sangrando, de donde? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

.


	3. Capitulo 3

-¡De ahí Potter, de ahí!

-¿De ahí donde? –pregunto suspirando mientras se dejaba caer de costado en la cama.

-¡Potter te estoy hablando!

Sin más remedio se enderezó de nuevo.

-Te estoy oyendo, pero yo no veo nada raro.

Ya solo con una leve cojera se metió al cuarto y llego hasta su cama.

-Potter, fui al baño y hay sangre en el retrete y en mis calzoncillos... estoy sangrando, algo malo pasa conmigo ¿Por qué diablos no aparece Madam Pomfrey? ¡Esto es una emergencia!

Al oír eso Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando a Draco fijamente.

-Qué –dijo molesto al ver esa mirada.

-¿Acaso eres tan zopenco que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-¡Estás menstruando Malfoy!

Draco abrió la boca sin decir nada que Harry casi la pudo oír golpeando el suelo.

-¿Qué? –dijo finalmente.

-Eso, que estas menstruando o al menos eso creo yo.

-¡¿Pero de donde sacas semejante estupidez?! ¡Yo no puedo estar... eso!

-Menstruando Malfoy, menstruando –dijo levantándose ya sin pizca de sueño.

-¡Pero no soy una chica!

-Tienes tetas y tienes vagina, en definitiva eres una chica.

Salió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche caliente siendo seguido por Draco.

-¿Pero tú como sabes eso?

-¿No sabías que las mujeres menstrúan?

-¡Ay es obvio que si Potter, cualquiera sabe eso! ¿Pero qué tal si lo mío es otra cosa?

-No lo creo, es demasiado obvio y el que Madam Pomfrey ni el profesor estén aquí significa que el hechizo protector no detecta nada malo.

-¡Pero soy un hombre! –gimio dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Al menos eso es de madera, así no lo mancharás.

-No me estas ayudando.

-Bueno, pues yo creo que resuelto el misterio ya todo se arregló –dijo encendiendo la estufa con una cacerolita con la leche.

-¿Resuelto el misterio?... pero eso no me sirve de nada ¡estoy desangrándome!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, que me convierta en tampón?

-¿Qué?

-Solo debes contener el sangrado Malfoy, eso es todo, dime ¿sigue doliéndote el vientre?

-Sí, no tanto como hace rato pero aun me duele y me duele la cintura, además me duelen los pechos.

Harry se rascó la frente pensando en cómo terminó escuchando los problemas femeninos de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?

-Porque tú te lo buscaste, por eso –respondio vaciando su leche caliente en un vaso- esto lo estaría sufriendo yo en este momento.

Al oír eso Draco supo que el Griffindor tenía razón y se sintió tan mal por haberse metido el pie el mismo que solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza.

-Ah que rico... -musito bebiendo su leche, pero al cabo de unos instantes un suave hipido lo hizo voltear- ¿estás llorando?

-No.

-Sí, si estas llorando... ven, siéntate aquí, te calentaré un vaso de leche, no cenaste y debes tener hambre.

Draco obedeció y se sentó a la mesa mientras Harry hacia movedero de trastes en la estufa y al cabo de un rato tuvo frente a si un plato de estofado, leche caliente y un pan.

-Anda come, te sentirás mejor.

Asintiendo y sin dejar de moquear comenzó a comer.

-Gracias –dijo cuando terminó.

-Vete a dormir, mañana nos espera un día pesado en el jardín.

__________________

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar y de estar un rato trabajando, Draco se enderezó exclamando:

-No puedo más, me muevo y siento que se me salen las entrañas, además aun tengo cólicos y me siguen doliendo las tetas.

-Pues no puedo terminar yo solo Malfoy, si no cooperas nos quedaremos sin comer.

-Pero ya llevo mi segunda camiseta, siento que traigo un pañal ¿de verdad las mujeres sangran tanto o soy solo yo?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? –respondio alisando la tierra con un azadón.

Realmente era incomodo trabajar con una camiseta entre las piernas sintiendo que se le salían las tripas apenas se movía y ese maldito cólico que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra lo tenían al punto del colapso, por eso cuando llego la hora de la comida suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué más nos falta para terminar? –pregunto ya sentado a la mesa.

-Solo sembrar las semillas y listo, habremos terminado.

Comieron en silencio para después seguir con su trabajo, pero al levantarse Harry miró el trasero de Draco diciendo:

-Te manchaste.

-¿Cómo?

-El pantalón... te manchaste.

Draco intentó mirarse atrás pero luego vio la silla y vio que había una mancha ahí.

-Oh mierda... Potter esto no puede seguir así.

-Pues no te daré mis camisetas.

-Ya sé que no torpe, pero ¿Cuántos días estaré así, cuánto dura un ciclo menstrual?

-No sé, no es como que vaya preguntándole estas cosas a las chicas.

Draco dejo los platos de nuevo en la mesa y se sentó sin importarle mancharse más.

-Estos son los días más horribles de mi vida... ya hasta manche mi cama.

Harry no quería parecer desconsiderado pero lo que estaba viviendo Draco se lo había ganado a pulso él solito, sin embargo verlo así también le hizo sentir algo de pena.

-¿Qué área somos nosotros? –dijo entonces.

-¿Área? ¿Hablas de la zona?

-Sí.

-Somos la "F"

-Hermione era la "E"

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Según lo que nos dijeron estamos separados por cinco kilómetros, podría ir con ellas y pedirles toallas sanitarias.

-¿Harías eso? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Pues sí, creo que no habría mucho problema en recorrer esa distancia, pero necesitamos terminar el jardín o no cenaremos.

-Yo lo acabo, solo falta eso ¿no?

-Sí.

-Potter por favor, haz eso y te deberé una.

Draco en verdad estaba desesperado para decir eso, así que Harry se levantó diciendo:

-Entonces me voy de una vez antes de que oscurezca, lava la loza.

-Bien.

Sin más Harry agarro el mapa y salió de la cabaña.

__________________

Harry comenzó el recorrido esperando no equivocarse pues andar en medio de un bosque no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y después de deshacer el camino varias veces por fin vio a lo lejos una cabaña, así que apuro el paso deseando no haberse equivocado.

Cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta pensó que había ocurrido algo grave, así que lo dejo pasar.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que rompes las reglas al venir aquí.

-Lo sé Hermione pero... ¿estás tomando chocolate?

-Sí.

-Y uno muy rico –completo Pansy sentada en la estancia.

-¿Parkinson?

-¿Y quién mas Potter?

-¿No se han matado?

-Lo mismo te digo a ti.

-Realmente fue toda una sorpresa conocer a Pansy a fondo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, compartimos muchos gustos –dijo Pansy- como que a ambas nos gusta el capitán América.

-¿El capitán América?

-Sí, ese actor muggle que yo admiraba en secreto.

-Y que es guapísimo –dijo Hermione.

-¡Oh si!

-Chicas... odio interrumpir su momento de adoración pero tenemos un problema en casa.

Harry procedió a contarles la situación haciendo que Pansy estallara en carcajadas.

-Pero Pansy, eso no es para reírse –dijo Hermione.

-Oh claro que si, Draco tiene cada ocurrencia... y esta no es la primera que le estalla en la cara.

-Y si de por si es insoportable, ahora lo está más, llora por todo y está muy sensible.

-Harry no siempre es por el ciclo menstrual, a veces hay cosas que hacen que quieras asesinar –dijo Hermione para aclarar el asunto- no creas en el mito de que si estamos de malas es por la menstruación.

-Bueno, bueno ok no, pero en este caso sí.

-Quisiera verlo transformado en chica –dijo Pansy- ¿es lindo?

-Pues sí, el que las chicas no sean lo mío no impide que aprecie la belleza femenina, pero aunque sea lindo no le quita lo insoportable.

-Si le encuentras el lado bueno Draco será un genial amigo, no hagas caso de sus sensibilidades ahora.

-¿Acaso tú no te pones así?

-A veces si, a veces no.

-¿Y cómo lo manejas?

-Verás, tengo un poco más de experiencia siendo mujer, digamos... ¿desde que nací?

Harry alzó una ceja ante el evidente sarcasmo.

-Bueno chicas ¿pueden ayudarme? Necesita compresas femeninas, va a terminar manchando todo y ya van tres o no sé cuántas camisetas que usa como pañal, además tiene cólicos y le duele todo.

-Oh Harry... -respondio apenada Hermione- no traje nada, acabo de pasar por eso y no era necesario.

-Yo tampoco traje compresas ni tampones ni nada de eso –añadió Pansy- eso contamina el planeta.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, no uso esas cosas, por eso dije que no las traigo, yo uso otra cosa y por fortuna siempre la traigo conmigo.

Harry sonrió aliviado al escuchar aquello.

-Pero esto no es de uso compartido –continuo Pansy yendo por su bolso- pero no habiendo de otra pues ni modo, deberás hervirla primero en agua unos cinco minutos, no más y no es porque yo tenga algo contagioso ni nada de eso, es por seguridad.

-Bueno ¿y qué cosa es? –pregunto extrañado.

-Se llama copa menstrual y se usa así...

_________________

Harry salió de la cabaña de las chicas medio horrorizado aun por la muy clara y explícita explicación de Pansy, llegó casi al anochecer a su cabaña en donde Draco esperaba en el baño.

-¿Malfoy?

-Ahora salgo.

Tardo aun unos diez minutos en salir, ya estaba bañado y vestía su bata de dormir y una toalla enredada en la cabeza.

-¿Las conseguiste?

-No.

-¿No? –repitió descorazonado.

-No exactamente, Pansy me dio otra cosa.

-Qué cosa.

-Se llama copa menstrual.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que no es de uso compartido, que por eso había que hervirla para que tú pudieras usarla.

-No entiendo ¿hervir qué?

Harry sacó una bolsita de seda de su bolsillo y se la entrego, Draco la abrió sacando un extraño objeto de suave silicón color rosa que miro con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Dice que no usa toallas ni tampones porque eso contamina el planeta.

-¿Y como se supone que se usa esto?

-Se mete en la vagina.

Draco lo miró con la misma expresión que Harry tuvo cuando oyó eso de Pansy.

-¿Qué? –exclamó al fin.

-Qué se mete en...

-Ya te oí pero no entiendo... o sea... ¿se mete esto ahí dentro?

-Sí.

-¡Pero es una locura, yo no puedo hacer eso!

-Pues yo no puedo hacer más, estoy cansado y hambriento, me siento un marido que fue a buscarle toallas a su mujer.

Draco solo se le quedó viendo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el sillón y se lavaba las manos para sentarse a cenar.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-Ah pues ve a ponerte eso para que podamos cenar ¡Ah no, hiérvelo primero!... toma, también me dio estos analgésicos, servirán para tus cólicos.

Obedeciendo más que nada porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, puso agua en una cacerolita y puso a hervir la pequeña copa por cinco minutos y luego se la llevo a su habitación.

-¿Qué nos dieron hoy? –Murmuró Harry destapando una cacerola viendo dentro croquetas de atún que despedían un vaporcillo que le hizo agua la boca- ¡que rico!

Comenzó a sacar platos y vasos, lo mismo que las cosas de la canasta de la comida y se sentó a esperar a Draco al fuego de la chimenea, pero pasados diez minutos se levantó impaciente a tocar la puerta.

-¿Te falta mucho? Me muero de hambre.

Por toda respuesta la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco vestido con camiseta y una toalla enredada en la cintura y con expresión de estar a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!

-¿No puedes qué?

-¡Ponerme esa maldita cosa!

-¿Aun no te la has puesto? ¡Yo pensaba que ya!... quiero comer, tengo hambre, apúrate o comienzo yo.

-Pero no puedo ponérmela –exclamó regresando a su cama con aire derrotado- ¿seguro que se coloca ahí?

-Ni modo que en la oreja.

-¡Pero es que es imposible!

-A ver ¿Por qué no puedes? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos preparándose a oír alguna dramática letanía.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no? nunca he tenido vagina, no conozco este cuerpo –respondio agitando las manos manchadas de sangre haciendo que Harry arrugara el ceño- Ay no inventes Potter, solo es sangre.

-Sí pero no es lo mismo saber de dónde viene.

Draco rodó los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Seguir usando camisetas? –respondio con sarcasmo.

-¡No!... no sé cuantos días estaré así y aun nos faltan muchos aquí.

-Pues entonces resuelve esto, porque aun no sabemos qué clase de actividades nos pongan y yo no voy a trabajar por los dos.

-Ya lo sé, no seas castroso –dijo sentándose de nuevo- pero es que... la verdad es muy difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-No entra.

-¿Cómo que no? Parkinson la usa, sino se pudiera no la usaría, además Hermione no se sorprendió cuando ella la mencionó, deduzco que ya la conocía... ¿seguro estas haciéndolo bien?

-Sí, dijiste que se dobla así de un extremo ¿no? –respondio enseñándole la copita de silicón.

-Pues si... ¿no será que te la estas metiendo en otro orificio?

-Claro que no Potter, seguro que ahí si entra –dijo mirando la copa.

-Sí, lo imagino -Draco volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada- tú lo dijiste.

Draco exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras miraba y miraba la dichosa copa menstrual.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, esperaré unos diez minutos más, sino yo cenare solo.

-Bien.

Harry salió cerrando la puerta y armándose de paciencia se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, pero al cabo de diez minutos y ver que Draco no salía se levantó directo a la mesa, pero cuando tomó la silla para jalarla y sentarse, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un Draco con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-No puedo... no puedo...

Harry lo miró en silencio para luego exhalar un suave suspiro, bien podía ignorarlo y sentarse a cenar él solo, pero su tierno y compasivo corazón de pollo le hicieron dejar la silla y caminar hasta la pobre rubia que gimoteaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no mejor cenamos y luego lo intentas de nuevo? Así te calmas y te relajas ¿vale? -Pero Draco solo lo miraba en silencio sin dejar de hipar- Anda, ve a lavarte las manos... -añadió dándole vuelta y tomándolo por los hombros dirigiéndolo al baño- lava tu cara y respira profundo, yo te espero.

Draco obedeció y al cabo de unos minutos ambos cenaban en silencio.

-Las croquetas están buenas ¿no? –dijo Harry para aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí... ya tenía mucha hambre.

-Por cierto, las chicas estaban tomando chocolate ¿Por qué a nosotros solo nos han dado leche y jugo de calabaza?

-¿En serio?

-Ajá... tal vez sea una especie de bono ¿no?

-Puede ser.

Cuando terminaron y limpiaron todo, Draco se fue de nuevo a su cuarto y Harry al suyo, pero después de diez minutos escuchó que tocaron a su puerta.

-Es definitivo... no puedo –exclamó de nuevo con los ojos ya rojos por el llanto.

-¿Y entonces?

-Potter... ayúdame.

-¿Y cómo, quieres que te la meta yo?

Lo había dicho de broma, pero al ver el rostro de Draco comprendió que el rubio hablaba en serio.

-Olvídalo –dijo regresando a su cama seguido por el rubio.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?!

-Pues no creas que me muero de ganas, pero yo solo no puedo... anda Potter, no seas así.

-¿Así como? –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Te he ayudado bastante, tú no hubieras hecho por mí ni la décima parte de lo que he hecho!

-¡Por favor! –dijo tomándolo de un brazo, a lo que Harry lo miró diciendo:

-Al menos te lavaste las manos ¿cierto?

-Ayúdame y te deberé una.

-Ya me debes una, Malfoy.

-Por favor Potter, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-¡Pero eso sería... verte ahí! –exclamó horrorizado.

-Potter, por favor, sino estuviera verdaderamente desesperado no te pediría este gran favor.

-Malfoy ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? –exclamo dramático mientras se ponía las manos en las mejillas.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Estás dispuesto a que yo te vea ahí?

-Créeme que no lo hago por gusto.

-No, no, no, no... -masculló tumbándose en la cama bocabajo.

Draco solo quedó de pie ahí, en silencio, mirando al pobre Griffindor debatirse entre ayudar o no.

-Potter, no seas malo.

-¿Malo yo? –dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-De acuerdo –respondio cabizbajo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de ahí- lo siento, buenas noches.

Harry lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí y supo de inmediato lo que pasaría en el próximo minuto y eso era...

-Me lleva la puta suerte.... ¡Malfoy!... ¡Malfoy con un carajo, te estoy hablando!

-Qué... -respondio el interpelado abriendo la puerta.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero que esto quede entre nosotros dos o juro por mi madre que te destripare si me entero que alguien más lo sabe.

-Juro que no diré nada.

-Bien... pero que sea en tu cuarto.

__________________

Ya en la habitación de Draco ambos no supieron que hacer.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunto Harry.

-Pues no sé, yo creo que lo mejor será que te laves las manos.

-Cierto.

.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando lo hizo se encontraron en las mismas.

-Tal vez debas acostarte... ¡por Merlín Malfoy, eres tu quien debe decirme que hacer, no yo! –exclamó exasperado.

-Sí, sí, es cierto –replicó nervioso- lo siento.

Se acostó en su cama, pero después de varios ajustes quedó acostado a media cama dejando su trasero en la orilla de los pies para más comodidad de Harry, quien puso una silla quedando en medio de las piernas abiertas de Draco, quien se cubría con una toalla.

-Por todos los cielos... -exclamó cerrando los ojos- me siento ginecólogo ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Toma –dijo Draco dándole la copa.

Harry la agarró y la miró con atención para luego doblarla por un extremo tal y como le había enseñado Pansy, luego miró las piernas cerradas de Draco y haciendo de tripas corazón, dijo:

-Estoy listo.

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo que su epitafio diría: "Murió de vergüenza"

-De acuerdo –dijo quitando la toalla al tiempo que separaba las rodillas.

Y Harry miró por primera vez los genitales de una mujer.

-¿Y por esto se mueren los hombres? –Pensó viendo ante si unos rosados labios mayores manchados de sangre con vello púbico rubio- bueno, tal vez sientan lo mismo que yo al ver un buen pito.

Suspiro de nuevo agarrando valor y acercando su mano, tocó con cuidado la suave piel y con el dedo índice y pulgar los separó quedando con cara de confusión al ver lo que había ahí dentro, aquello era muy distinto a las ilustraciones de su libro de biología, nada que ver en vivo y a todo color.

-Bien, aquí vamos... -murmuró más que nada para sí mismo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó cuando sintió aquella cosa empujando.

-No te muevas.

-Es que duele.

-Pues te aguantas.

-¡Ay me estas pellizcando!

Sin tener realmente idea de que estaba haciendo, Harry empujo la pequeña copa de silicón resbalándosele de los dedos yendo esta a parar al suelo.

-¡Oh rayos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me cayó.

-No vayas a metérmela así, lávala primero.

-Ya lo sé genio –respondio malhumorado levantándola y lavándola en el baño –bien, aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo de nueva cuenta sentado ante las piernas abiertas de Draco, quien se cubrió de nuevo la cara con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba... ¡ah! Y también con una toalla.

-Malfoy sangras mucho –exclamó haciendo gestos.

-No hagas esos gestos por todos los cielos, no son residuos nucleares.

-Pues discúlpame, nunca había tenido sangre menstrual en los dedos.

Harry volvió a encajar aquello esperando que la misma anatomía femenina de Draco indicara el camino.

-¡Ay más despacio!

-Voy lo más despacio que puedo... pero la verdad me da cosita lastimarte, eres muy llorón.

-No soy llorón, solo delicado.

-Lo intentaré de nuevo.

-Bien.

Harry lo intento de nuevo, esta vez al parecer con éxito pues aquella cosa quedó introducida dejando ver solamente el pequeño apéndice que tenía en el extremo.

-¡Ay joder! –Gimió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza- adiós virginidad.

-¿Virgen tu? No me hagas reír –exclamó Harry mientras se levantaba aprisa para lavarse las manos- si estas mas pisado que la catedral de San Pedro.

-Pues al menos en este cuerpo lo soy, tonto... -respondio sentándose lento para ir tanteando como se sentía aquello en su interior- además no soy un promiscuo como das a entender, solo disfruto un poco del sexo.

-¿Un poco? –Respondio regresando mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla- si te dicen "la Mantis religiosa"

-¿Qué? ¿¡Y porqué?!

-¿Cómo que porqué?... porque engulles las cabezas de todos los hombres que se te atraviesan y es obvio que no hablo de las de arriba.

Draco abrió la boca indignado, pero luego la cerró mientras rodaba los ojos y hacia un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Pura maldita envidia, como si tú no anduvieras también en la boca de todos... literalmente.

-Pues no, no en la de todos como tú, aunque realmente no te culpo, es más fácil dar las nalgas ¿no?

-Por lo que veo no es un secreto el rol que me gusta –respondio mientras hacía gestos de incomodidad- y si, la verdad me encanta recibir en vez de dar, al igual que no es un secreto tampoco que ti te gusta irla metiendo en donde se pueda.

-Oye, tampoco es como que vea un hoyo y me clave ahí.

-Cómo sea... -dijo sacando un calzoncillo de un cajón y poniéndoselo ante la vista de Harry- yo creo que es más complicado lo que hago yo que lo que haces tú, cualquier gay puede dejar que te lo cojas.

-¿Ah sí? –Exclamó sonriendo irónico- pues yo opino lo contrario, no cualquier deja que se la metan... a excepción de ti claro.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba un peine y comenzaba a desenredar su cabello lleno de nudos y aun húmedo.

-No Potter, es todo lo contrario... no negaré que... pues bueno, que no eres tan feo...

-¡Oh muchas gracias!

-Y que tu fama es un plus para tu atractivo, tú puedes convencer a cualquier gay de acostarse contigo, pero yo puedo convencer a un hetéro de hacerlo conmigo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que Draco, quien haciendo muecas intentaba acomodarse.

-Sí... no es un gran merito llevarse a la cama a un gay igual a ti, pero sí a un hetéro... y mas a uno como Viktor Krum.

-¿Qué? –volvió a repetir, pero ahora con la incredulidad reflejada en la cara- ¿Viktor Krum el búlgaro?

-El mismo –respondio sonriendo pícaro.

-No hablas en serio –dijo aun con la sonrisa e incredulidad en la cara.

-¡Oh si! Y déjame decirte que... -añadió haciendo una medida con sus dos dedos índices.

-¡Tienes que contarme!

Riendo y por primera vez desde que habían llegado... o más bien desde que se conocían, comenzaron a platicar sin atacarse el uno al otro.

_________________

-¡Son las cinco de la mañana! –Exclamó Draco asombrado- ¡nos la hemos pasado platicando toda la noche!

-¡El tiempo se me paso volando! –Respondió Harry levantándose- ¿nos dará tiempo dormir un poco antes de la siguiente actividad?

-Durmamos, si no oímos la campana ya ni modo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se fue a su cuarto y Draco se quedó en el suyo, pues realmente se les había pasado el tiempo hablando de muchas cosas, desde las aventuras amorosas de los dos, hasta la vida de Harry bajo una escalera, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Draco y le hizo cambiar la visión que tenía del "Niño que vivió", así mismo Harry supo de la educación estricta respecto a clases sociales que tenía Draco y también llego a comprender hasta cierto punto su conducta snob; así que a partir de ese momento esa curiosa atmósfera de rivalidad desapareció en sumo grado.

A pesar de que tuvieron que despertar temprano, lograron dormir un par de horas antes de levantarse y hacer el aseo de la cabaña como lo estipulaba el hechizo de convivencia, después llegó el desayuno y con el las nuevas instrucciones.

-No puedo creer que ya sea jueves y yo siga igual –dijo Draco sentado a la mesa desayunando panqueques con miel- ¿y si llego a Hogwarts así?... voy a ser la comidilla de todos.

-Siempre eres la comidilla de todos –exclamó antes de zamparse tremendo bocado de hot cakes.

-Oye Potter ¿cada cuando se quita esta cosa?

-¿La copa?

-Sí.

-Me dijo Pansy que incluso pueden pasar doce horas con ella y no pasa nada, ciertamente no es como que si se llena se te vaya a salir la sangre por los ojos o la nariz, pero que si puede escapar liquido si pasa mucho tiempo sin que la quites, lo cierto es que dice que depende de cada persona, pero contigo creo que ya es hora ¿no?

-Sí, eso me temo.

-Ahí si tu lo harás solo, no habrá poder humano que haga que meta mi mano ahí de nuevo.

-No seas exagerado, solo es un coño.

-Lo que sea, esta vez te las arreglarás tu solo, ya viste o más bien ya sentiste como se mete ¿no? además creo que es hora de que lo hagas porque si no se nos hará tarde.

-¿De dónde se les ocurrió la estúpida idea de que tenemos que hacer una cerca para el maldito jardín?... ¡Y sobre todo el que tengamos que ir nosotros mismo por las cosas! ¿Qué no podían aparecerlas aquí simplemente y ya?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo pero no sirve de nada quejarnos, mejor apurémonos y así acabamos temprano.

-De acuerdo –rezongó con desaliento mientras se levantaba.

-Yo lavare la loza pero tú lo harás en la cena ¿ok?

-Ok.

Harry hizo lo suyo mientras Draco se dirigía al baño.

-Veamos... -Pensó bajándose el pantalón y la ropa interior para sacarse la copa, tanteó el pequeño pivote y luego comenzó a tirar de él sintiendo que con eso también se le iban las tripas.

-¡Ay hijo de puta!... creo que ya aborté... -masculló viendo el regadero de sangre que hizo al sacar la copita sin el debido cuidado- oh mierda, parece que aquí hubo un homicidio... ¡ah pero que bien se siente no tener esa cosa dentro!

Sin más remedio comenzó a secar el suelo con papel higiénico y cuando todo quedo limpio de nuevo, lavó la copa en el lavabo y se dispuso a meterla de nuevo.

Harry en tanto esperaba en el sillón mirando el reloj.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-¡Me cago en el hijo de puta que inventó esto y en la madre que lo parió, me cago en su puto árbol genealógico que dio fruto a generaciones que se mezclaron entre ellos procreando hijos con estupidez cerebral que dieron por resultado personas que inventaron esto! –gritó Draco desde el baño.

Harry solo exhaló un suspiro sintiendo que sus esperanzas de terminar temprano la tarea de aquel día se iban por el desagüe.

Media hora después por fin salieron de la cabaña rumbo a un punto marcado en el mapa para recoger los materiales con los que iban a hacer la cerca.

-¡Oh mierda!... creo que la puse mal –mascullo abriendo las piernas como si hiciera una sentadilla- me pica cuando camino, acabaré rozado.

-No creo que sea la primera vez que acabes así –respondio caminando frente a él mapa en mano.

-Pues no, pero esas rozaduras valieron la pena, no ésta.

-No creo que sea para tanto, ha de ser como caminar con bolas chinas.

-¿Te has metido bolas chinas en el culo Potter? –Pregunto caminando más aprisa para darle alcance recibiendo por única respuesta una sonrisa- eres una perra loca –añadió riendo mientras separaba su cabello para hacerse dos trenzas.

-¿Sabes hacer trenzas? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, a veces le hago unas a Pansy y me quedan di-vinas, por cierto Potter no deberías ser tan promiscuo, solo tienes dieciséis años.

-El burro hablando de orejas.

Caminaron un buen rato por un sendero hasta llegar a un punto en donde estaba todo el material que iban a necesitar, desde los tramos de madera hasta una carretilla para llevar todo, herramientas y demás.

Draco miró a Harry subir cosas a la carretilla y no pudo evitar notar que la cargaba con lo más que podía, pues Harry sabía que aunque Draco era un quejumbroso, realmente no podía cargar más de lo debido.

-Haremos dos viajes –dijo Harry habiendo subido casi todos los tramos de madera.

-De acuerdo, yo llevare las herramientas –respondio echándose al hombro una bolsa de lona- ¡Uff!

-¿Sí puedes?

En otras circunstancias hubiese dicho de inmediato que no, sin embargo curiosamente no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver como una inútil doncella.

-Claro, no pesa tanto.

-Bien, vámonos.

Echaron a andar con Harry por delante, pero Draco pronto comenzó a rezagarse, parte por lo pesado de la herramienta y parte por su incomodidad al caminar.

-¡Carajo, creo que me la puse mal! –pensó haciendo muecas al sentir que el palito de la copa se le encajaba.

Intentó seguir así, pero la molestia era tanta que al pasar junto al riachuelo decidió desviarse y revisarla; así que dejó la mochila de lona a un lado y se bajó la ropa.

-¡Ay mierda, me he manchado! –Mascullo al ver su ropa interior manchada de sangre- Potter dijo que si se ponía mal todo se saldría... carajo.

Sin más remedio se quitó los pantalones y luego la copa, se acercó al riachuelo y comenzó a enjuagarla en el agua cristalina, pero no se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaba siendo observado por alguien que al ver a una hermosa adolescente semidesnuda no pudo pasar de largo.

________________

-Hacía tiempo que no cargaba algo tan pesado –pensó Harry deteniéndose y limpiándose la frente con el torso de su mano.

-¡Ayuda!

Pego un salto cuando escuchó los gritos de Draco y se giró de prisa para echar a correr, pero se detuvo en seguida al recordar lo dramático que era el rubio, así que exhalando un suspiro de exasperación se dio la vuelta para levantar de nuevo la carretilla.

-¡Ayúdame Harry, ayudameeeeeeeeee!

Negando con la cabeza levantó la carretilla y siguió su camino, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo... Malfoy nunca lo llamaba por su nombre; así que soltó la carretilla y echó a correr.

_________________

-Tranquila preciosa, lo pasaremos bien –masculló un hombre gordo encima de Draco, entre sus piernas abiertas y lamiéndole el cuello.

-¡No, deténgase, suélteme!

-No te hagas la difícil ¿sino para que andas enseñando las nalgas?

-¡No, por favor!

-Anda, dame un besi... ¡ah!...

El hombre cayó sobre Draco, quien alcanzó a ver a Harry detrás del tipo con una roca en la mano y respirando entrecortadamente; de inmediato el moreno alzó al fulano inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima, agarro a Draco de la mano y lo jaló para echarse a correr y así, vestido solo con camiseta y zapatos, Draco corría prácticamente arrastrado por Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Harry metió a Draco y tomándolo de los hombros dijo:

-Voy a ver si el tipo sigue ahí, cierra bien y no le abras a nadie.

-¡No te vayas! –exclamó tomándolo de la mano.

Harry vio el pánico en su rostro y sonriéndole tranquilizador se soltó diciendo:

-Tranquilo, ya vuelvo.

__________________

Cuando el tipo despertó, se tocó la nuca adolorido, se asustó al recordar lo que había hecho y pensando que los adolescentes seguramente habían ido por sus padres, se levantó de prisa y se fue de ahí, por lo que cuando llegó Harry ya no encontró a nadie.

_________________

Cuando llegó a la casa Draco ya se había vestido y lo esperaba caminando de un lado a otro.

-Se fue –anuncio cerrando tras él- ¿Estás bien?

Sin decir nada Draco asintió pero Harry pudo notar lo pálido que estaba, por lo que no supo que decir más que regresarle algo.

-Mira, encontré la copa junto al arroyo, es un milagro que no se la haya llevado la corriente.

Draco la tomó y la miró mientras Harry iba a sentarse al sillón.

-¡Todo es culpa de esta maldita copa del demonio! –Gritó aventándola haciendo saltar a Harry del susto- ¡si no fuera tan difícil de colocarse yo no me hubiera detenido ahí y ni me hubiera encuerado a medio bosque como una prostituta urgida!

-Malfoy tranquilo –dijo sin haberse alcanzado a sentar.

-¿¡Qué mente enferma ideó algo así!?... ¡cuesta mucho ponerse!

-Ya paso, todo está bien –continuó acercándose.

-¡No, no está bien, estoy menstruando y es horrible! ¡Todo es culpa de la maldita regla!

Harry llegó hasta él y sin decir nada lo tomó de los hombros, Draco se quedó callado de repente mirando a Harry sonreírle tranquilizador, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y termino siendo rodeado en un abrazo.

-Shhh tranquilo.

Pero Draco no podía parar de llorar, el susto que se había llevado le había llegado hasta el tuétano y si no hubiera sido por Harry, lo peor hubiera pasado.

-No... -balbuceó sin separarse de Harry- no es culpa de la menstruación... ni de la copa satánica... es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía... si no hubiese querido hacerte esta broma estúpida nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Harry no decía nada, solo le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda mientras dejaba a Draco desahogarse.

-Tú me has ayudado mucho... cargas lo más pesado por mí, fuiste a buscar a las chicas, me pusiste una bolsa caliente en la panza... incluso me colocaste la copa... ni Blaise lo hubiera hecho.

-Sí, así soy yo, no puedo ignorar a una chica en problemas, soy San Potter.

-Pero no soy un chica... -respondio moqueando mientras se separaba un poco y miraba a Harry.

-En este momento si.

Draco nunca había mirado a Harry tan cerca y pudo ver con gran detalle los enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo sorbiendo la nariz- es la primera vez que alzo la cara para verte, siempre tengo que mirar hacia abajo.

-No soy tan bajo –respondio refunfuñando.

Draco rio al ver a Harry muy ofendido por su estatura, cosa que le quitó un poco de hierro a la atmosfera.

-Ya estoy bien –dijo separándose- gracias.

-¿Seguro?... puedo trabajar yo solo en la cerca.

-No, vamos ¡ah no, espera! –Exclamó deteniéndose en seco- no tengo nada puesto, debo desinfectar la copa y ponérmela ¿te alcanzo en un ratito?

-Vale.

_______________

Rato después ambos trabajaban fuera de la casa haciendo la cerca, Draco clavando las tablas y Harry haciendo hoyos.

-¿Cómo es que ese tipo pudo pasar el cerco mágico? –Pregunto Harry secándose la frente con su antebrazo- además se supone que tampoco ningún mago tiene permiso para entrar a esta área habiendo estudiantes aquí.

-Seguramente era un squib.

-Sí, puede ser... ¿pero porqué el hechizo protector no se activó tampoco?

-Porque el profesor nos dijo que solo en caso de muerte se activaría... o sea que solo me iba a violar y probablemente a secuestrarme.

-Oye, no digas eso.

Draco dejo de clavar su clavo y se levantó para mirarlo.

-Es la verdad.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Sí, mejor.

Pasaron la tarde trabajando, comieron y siguieron con su cerca y ya casi siendo las seis de la tarde por fin terminaron.

-¡Uff! Creí que no acabaríamos hoy –exclamó Draco brocha en mano.

-Yo igual, pero nos quedó bien ¿no?

-Sí –respondio satisfecho de su trabajo- Oh pero la cintura me mata.

-Entremos, nos bañamos y descansamos un rato en lo que llega la cena.

-Bien.

Y así lo hicieron y para cuando la canasta con la cena apareció, ambos estaban ya en pijama.

-¡No lo puedo creer, nos enviaron chocolate caliente! –exclamó Draco emocionado.

-¿¡En serio?! –pregunto asomándose a la canasta.

-Sí y también pan recién horneado... ¡Ah que rico huele!

Se sentaron a cenar conversando cosas del colegio en donde aclararon varios puntos y situaciones hablando sin discutir como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos.

-Mmm que rico cené –dijo Harry levantándose a dejar su plato al fregadero.

-Entonces quedamos en que regresando a Hogwarts, no nos molestaríamos más ¿cierto? –exclamó Draco aun sentado, terminando de beber el resto de su chocolate.

-Yo no te molesto, eres tú quien siempre anda de niño rata.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora no me importa a mi ser el niño rata –dijo Harry pasando junto a él y jalándole una trenza.

-¡Ay!

Harry echó a correr a su cuarto siendo perseguido por Draco, quien al darle alcance comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, solo que Harry siendo más alto y mas fuerte lo cargó y lo tiró a la cama montándosele encima regresándole las cosquillas; Draco se retorcía mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡No, basta, basta! –gritaba lagrimeando de risa.

Harry se detuvo dejándolo recuperarse.

-Nunca había tocado así a una chica... -dijo Harry sin quitársele de encima- será porque sé que tú no lo eres.

-¿Ni siquiera a la comadrejilla menor? Y ni te enojes de que le diga así, ese Weasley seguirá llamándome hurón.

-Ni siquiera a ella –respondio quitándose y acostándose junto a él- nunca me llamaron la atención, oh bueno, al principio si pero yo creo que solo era para confirmar que no me gustaban las chicas.

-¿Entonces nunca has agarrado una teta?

-No.

Draco sonrió y después de unos instantes dijo:

-¿Y no te gustaría probar ahora?

Harry volteó a mirarlo sonriendo para constatar si hablaba en serio.

-¿Quieres que te toque?

-Me gusta que me chupen los pezones, pero no se que se sienta teniendo senos, la verdad me da mucha curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un caliente, ni aquí puedes estar en paz –respondio mirando al techo.

-¡Anda Potter! ¿No te da curiosidad a ti también?

-Ya te dije que los coños no son lo mío.

-Sino quiero que me cojas, no podría con esa copa metida ahí.

-Pero sino la tuvieras seguro que hasta eso querrías.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Y todavía te preguntas porqué te dicen Mantis religiosa?

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

Harry rió de nuevo para quedarse callado viendo el techo, luego giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de Draco que lo miraba divertido.

-Eres un pervertido –exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces si?

Harry se hizo de costado y se recargó en un codo para mirarlo, luego puso su mano en el vientre plano de Draco y comenzó a subir despacio hasta llegar a la camiseta, en donde metiéndola debajo siguió su camino ascendente hasta llegar al firme y pequeño seno juvenil.

Sin dejar de mirar a Draco lo cubrió con su mano y luego con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a pellizcar suavemente el pezón viendo al rubio cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño y luego de ponerlo erecto levantó la camiseta hasta arriba dejando al descubierto ambos senos.

-Oh... -gimió suave el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

Sonriendo, Harry se inclinó y atrapó con sus labios el suave pezón para luego abrir más la boca y prenderse del seno comenzando a mamar haciendo a Draco apretar los puños mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios y al cabo de unos minutos así dejó en paz el sensible pecho y puso su rostro encima de Draco, quien lo miro con ojos brillantes y corazón acelerado mientras abría los labios, entonces...

-Lo siento Malfoy, no beso chicas.

-Nunca dije que me besaras –exclamó ofendido saliendo del trance mientras se bajaba la camiseta y se levantaba.

Harry reía viéndolo acomodarse las largas trenzas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Potter.

-Buenas noches Malfoy.

.


	5. Capitulo 5

El día viernes se lo pasaron haciendo un corral para unas gallinas pues frente a la cabaña apareció una caja con tres gallinas y un gallo y el material para hacer el corral con las consabidas instrucciones.

-Me siento un granjero -exclamó Draco sujetando la tela metálica de malla mientras Harry la clavaba en un madero.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Pues ya no es tan malo como al principio, pero tampoco me encanta, prefiero a un elfo sirviéndome el desayuno y aseando mi cuarto.

Cuando todo estuvo listo metieron las gallinas al gallinero pero el gallo se escapó, así que corrieron tras el huidizo animal hasta que fue acorralado.

-¡Ay mierda, maldito pollo! -Gimió Draco dando un paso atrás- ¡me picó!

-Buen plan Malfoy, sigue haciendo de carnada mientras yo lo atrapo.

-Qué carnada ni que tus nalgas, agarra a ese maldito pollo o lo mato a escobazos.

Cuando lo atraparon y lo metieron al gallinero ya era hora de entrar a la cabaña a esperar la cena.

-Primero hay que darles de comer -dijo Harry agarrando un cubo con alimento.

-Por mí que se mueran de hambre.

-No seas rencoroso, solo fue un picotazo.

-Que me sacó sangre, mira. -respondio enseñándole su dedo.

-Lo dicho, eres un llorón.

Cenaron en medio de una amena plática y así llegó el día sábado en el que las instrucciones fueron hacer sus alimentos de ese día con el fruto de su trabajo.

-¿O sea cómo? -pregunto Draco.

Sin responder Harry salió afuera seguido por Draco y pudieron ver su jardín hermosamente florido, con arbustos llenos de tomates, patatas y cebollas listas para cosecharse, arbustos llenos de fresas, moras e incluso una sandía y un árbol de naranjas.

-¡Y las gallinas pusieron huevos! -exclamó Harry sonriente.

Pero quien no sonreía era Draco.

-¿Y luego?... ¿pretenden que cocinemos?

-Podemos hacer una tortilla de patatas.

-Pero yo nunca he puesto ni siquiera una taza de agua a calentar.

-Es fácil, ve por un recipiente, también podemos hacer una ensalada de frutas.

-Bien, pero tú te encargas de los huevos, ese mugroso pollo me odia, es capaz de sacarme los ojos.

_________________

-¿Esta será nuestra comida y cena?

-No se -respondio Harry lavando la tierra de las papas en tanto Draco lo hacía con las fresas- pero es divertido cocinar.

-Yo no le veo nada de divertido.

-Por Dios Malfoy, eres un perezoso.

-No es que me de pereza, es que... ¡no sé hacer nada!

-Vaya, hasta que lo aceptas.

-Oye, tampoco es para que me critiques -respondio deteniéndose a mirarlo.

-De acuerdo -respondio mirándolo también- pero entonces acepta que yo te enseñe.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Seguro.

No muy convencido aceptó aquel término, así que entre varias cosas se dedicó a picar las patatas, lo que ocasiono un dedo cortado.

-Voy a terminar en trocitos -masculló mientras Harry le ponía una bandita en el dedo.

-Claro que no, esto le pasa a todos.

Sin más remedio continuaron con los preparativos de su comida y cuando llegó la hora de comer tuvieron lista su tortilla de patatas, acompañado de agua de naranja y de postre una ensalada de frutas.

-Se ve bueno -dijo Draco.

-Está bueno.

Comieron muy satisfechos de su trabajo y terminaron comiendo sus postres sentados en el sillón.

-Todo estuvo muy rico, eso de cocinar no es tan malo.

-¿Ya lo ves?

-Tal vez... cuando regresemos me sigas enseñando a cocinar.

-Podría ser.

Para la cena nuevas legumbres aparecieron en su jardín que pudieron preparar con más huevos de su gallinero y así llegó el día Domingo.

-Ya no te has quejado de la copa -dijo Harry mientras desayunaban.

-Ya le agarre el modo, pero de hecho hoy ya no me la puse, creo que mi periodo terminó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es un alivio ¿no?... con esto ya no sé si hacerle un monumento a Pansy por vivir esto todos los meses o lanzarle un Crucio por no haberme prestado mejor una toalla femenina.

-Mejor unas flores porque si no hubiera sido por ella, te hubieras echado mis camisetas también.

-Cierto... ¿y qué haremos hoy? No ha llegado ninguna tarea.

Pero ni bien termino de hablar, la campana volvió a sonar.

-¿Y eso? -dijo Harry levantándose extrañado para abrir el gabinete.

Sacaron una caja que llenos de curiosidad abrieron en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Son juegos! -dijo Draco sorprendido sacando una caja con un monopolio mientras Harry sacaba otra.

-Y un Twister.

-¿Qué juego es ese?

-¿No lo conoces?

-No.

-¿Eres un marciano o qué?

-¿De qué trata?

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban jugando Twister a media sala, riendo a carcajadas mientras estiraban piernas y brazos para tocar los círculos de colores que marcaba el indicador; y así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

-¿Qué nos enviaron hoy? -pregunto Harry al ver a Draco abrir la canasta.

-Estofado de carne.

-Sí, ya me llegó el olor, que rico huele.

-¡Y pastel de chocolate!

-¿¡En serio?!

Comieron entre risas comentando el juego y el resto del día siguieron jugando con más juegos después de darles de comer a sus animales.

-Ya mañana regresamos al colegio -dijo Draco sentado en su cama con Harry a un lado, recargado en la cabecera desenredándole un mechón húmedo de cabello mientras él peinaba otro mechón.

-Sí, la verdad esto no fue tan malo.

-Para ti... ¡Auch!

-Perdón -respondio mientras deshacía un nudo de cabello- pero no podrás negar que fue divertido.

-Pues sí, no lo niego, pero hubiera sido más si no fuera una niña.

-Creo que eso lo hizo divertido, es decir a lo mejor hubiéramos terminado asesinándonos.

-Puede ser.

Draco se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, de modo que Harry pudo pasar el peine por todo lo largo de la rubia cabellera.

-Listo, creo que ya está.

-Hablando de cabello ¿tú nunca te peinas Potter?

-Claro que sí, pero no sirve de nada ¿y qué dirás mañana cuando lleguemos al colegio y llegues así?

-¿Y qué puedo decir? -respondio alzándose de hombros mientras se pasaba los dedos por entre el cabello- de inmediato sabrán que fue culpa mía, no tengo excusa.

-¿Y si te castigan?

-No habrá peor castigo que usar la copa del diablo, así que lo peor ya pasó.

_________________

Cuándo los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año regresaron de su semana de convivencia, los demás alumnos esperaban ansiosos para ver en qué actitud llegaban, pero no eran los únicos, pues los profesores a pesar de intentar disimular su ansiedad, también se acercaron al salón de entrada del colegio.

-Al menos no hubo ningún herido -dijo Madam Pomfrey a la profesora Sprout.

Muchos se arremolinaban y un murmullo creciente se dejó escuchar cuando Neville y Goyle llegaron riendo entre ellos haciéndose bromas, lo mismo cuando Hermione y Pansy llegaron y se despidieron con un abrazo antes de irse cada quien a su casa, pero nada causó más revuelo y estupefacción al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a Harry Potter aparecer junto a... una pequeña rubia de cabello largo.

El profesor Snape solo exhaló un profundo suspiro cuando vio a aquella rubia de largas trenzas y ojos grises pararse frente a él.

-Profesor...

-A la enfermería.

-Yo solo...

-A la enfermería.

-Pero es que...

-¡A la enfermería dije! -Exclamó con voz fuerte haciendo dar un respingo a Draco, quien mirando a Harry solo rodó los ojos y valija en mano tomó rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Te fue bien Harry? -pregunto el profesor Dumbledore, quien estaba a un lado del profesor Snape recibiendo a los estudiantes.

-Sí señor.

-Me da mucho gusto.

__________________

Ese día los estudiantes que regresaron de la convivencia lo tuvieron de descanso, así que los chicos de las mismas casas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al corriente.

-Es curioso -dijo Ron saliendo de la ducha y secándose el cabello con una toalla- Blaise tiene un humor muy ácido, ahora entiendo porqué se lleva tan bien con Malfoy, pero aun así debo confesar que me divertí esta semana.

-Igual yo -respondio Neville desde su cama- aunque el primer día estaba muy asustado, pero Goyle y yo tuvimos que entendernos si es que queríamos comer, el primer día no comimos nada.

-¿En serio? -Exclamó Seamus- vaya experimento que hicieron con nosotros... ¿y a ti como te fue Harry?

-Bien -respondio recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Solo bien? Tienes que contarnos como es que Malfoy regresó así.

-Oh Harry -dijo Ron- sino supiera quién eres, pensaría que pasaste unos días muuuy buenos con una chica bonita, solos en una cabaña sin ningún adulto haciendo mosca, pero contigo ya no se sabe, seguramente fue el ser chica lo que le salvó el culo a Malfoy.

-¿Crees? -preguntó riendo.

-Ya, cuéntanos... -pidió Seamus sentándose en su cama- ¿Cómo te llevas ahora con Malfoy?

-Bien, ya somos amigos creo.

_________________

Al día siguiente las clases fueron retomadas y cada estudiante se dedico a lo suyo, pero con nuevos amigos al parecer pues incluso Hermione y Pansy fueron vistas en la biblioteca estudiando juntas.

-¿Cómo te va Potter? -pregunto Draco encontrándose con Harry camino al comedor a la hora de la cena.

-¡Malfoy!... ¿ya recuperaste a tu dragón? O solo te desaparecieron los pechos.

-Lo recupere por supuesto y más que listo para emprender el vuelo.

-Lo imagino -respondio riendo.

-Por cierto, le compre un ramo de rosas a Pansy, al final la conclusión fue darle mi admiración, descubrí que no es nada fácil ser mujer.

-Y lo asumen con tanta normalidad... -completo sorprendido.

-Cierto... a propósito... -exclamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciéndolo detenerse- dijiste que no besabas chicas...

-Exacto.

-Pero ya no lo soy.

________________

Entraron a un baño del quinto piso dando tumbos luchando por no separar sus bocas en medio de sus manoseadas; Harry empujo la puerta de un cubículo mientras le besaba el cuello a Draco e intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Es-espera... -Exclamó el rubio cuando fue girado dándole la espalda a Harry, quien ya le desabrochaba el pantalón y le acariciaba el torso.

-Qué... -respondio pellizcándole un pezón que hizo a Draco gemir.

-Yo no... no me gusta hacerlo en los baños... -balbuceó sintiendo la mano del moreno tomar su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Harry detuvo sus avances pero sin retirar su mano dentro del pantalón de Draco y la otra sin dejar el pezón.

-¿Y qué hay de Asher Cummings?

-Ah bueno...

-¿Y de Barclay Sander?

-Eh...

-¿Y de Abraham Webster?

-¡Ok, ok!... pero ellos solo eran uno más... -respondio dándose vuelta- tú no.

Una gran sonrisa fue dibujándose en el rostro de Harry, quien le plantó tremendo beso antes de tomarlo de la mano y salir de ahí.

Quince minutos después, en la sala de los menesteres...

-¡Oh si Harry!... -balbuceó acostado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y Harry en medio embistiéndolo con ganas.

Harry ondulaba su cadera sin dejar de besarle el cuello, lamiendo y chupando esa sedosa piel que desde que había chupado su seno femenino, no había dejado de imaginar que sería probar su piel de hombre, meter su lengua en esa boca ladina y acomodarse entre sus muslos.

-Espera... -dijo entonces el rubio haciéndolo detenerse- quiero estar arriba.

Con respiración acelerada y frente sudorosa, Harry solo asintió y se quito de encima, se tumbo de espaldas en la cama para ver a Draco levantarse y sentarse a horcajadas encima de su pene.

-Oh si... -musitó al sentir su miembro ser aprisionado por el culo de Draco, quien al terminar de penetrarse a sí mismo, se inclinó para besarlo en la boca en tanto movía su cadera en un delicioso vaivén que hizo a Harry apretar los dedos en sus caderas.

Pero después de un rato así, Draco se enderezó y se hizo hacia atrás recargándose en una mano en el colchón y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse en tanto subía y bajaba la cadera sin dejar de penetrarse dándole la oportunidad a Harry de mirar directamente como acariciaba su propio miembro.

-Déjame hacerlo... -dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Draco dejo de masturbarse para dejar que Harry le tomara el pene en tanto él recargaba sus manos en su pecho sin dejar de subir y bajar sobre el moreno.

-Sí Draco... sigue moviéndote así...

-Espera... -dijo después de unos minutos así- ya no me masturbes más o me voy a venir y todavía no quiero.

Así que dejó su pene en paz mientras Draco se detenía y se levantaba haciéndolo sentir frustración.

-Tranquilo... -dijo al ver su ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba- ven aquí...

Harry obedeció para verlo poner las manos en el asiento de una silla y separar las piernas diciendo:

-Hazlo Harry, métemelo ya y dame duro.

Harry sonrió al ver ese par de redondas nalgas ofrecérsele con descaro, así que se acomodo y después de apuntar su pene le tomó de las caderas y se hundió con fuerza haciéndolo jadear mientras apretaba los ojos.

-Joder Harry... esta enorme...

-Aguantas eso y mas ¿no? -dijo comenzando a embestirlo.

-Sí... claro que si...

-Dime... ¿se compara esto con la copa del diablo?

-La maldita copa es una caricia comparado con tu polla... ¡Ah!

Comenzó a escucharse el sonido húmedo del choque de Harry con las nalgas de Draco, quien cerraba los puños sobre el asiento de la silla en tanto Harry le acariciaba la cadera.

-Oh Draco, estas tan apretado... que rico...

Verlo así, tan dispuesto, tan ardiente... con su pálida piel solo para él en ese momento... hizo que de repente se detuviera haciendo a Draco alzar la cabeza extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Exclusividad, eso sucede.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto girando el rostro.

-No quiero que lo hagas con otro que no sea yo.

Si el corazón de Draco ya estaba acelerado, con esas palabras hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco.

-¿Sólo tú Potter? -preguntó enderezándose y girándose para verlo.

-Sí, y con eso dejo de ser Potter... llámame Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente, buscando en ese sudoroso rostro alguna señal de broma o engaño, pero solo vio honestidad en esos ojos ardientes, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de darle un beso y responder:

-De acuerdo... pero será mutuo ¿entendido?

-Lo mismo digo yo; no, no lo digo, lo exijo.

-Ah ¿lo exiges? -Repitió alzando una ceja- ¿y si no cumplo que pasa?

Harry lo giró de nuevo y lo empino otra vez sobre la silla para estamparle tremenda nalgada que hizo a Draco gritar al tiempo que se sobaba la dolorida nalga.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Draco se enderezó sin dejar de sobarse, pero lejos de enojarse se excitó mas al imaginar la clase de juegos que podría jugar con Harry y éste intuyendo la lasciva mirada del rubio le tomó la mano y lo hizo acostarse de nuevo.

-Abre las piernas... -dijo subiéndose a la cama.

Draco obedeció y Harry se acomodó entre sus muslos separados, lo besó en la boca y en el cuello antes de levantar su cadera y acomodar su pene en la entrada del rubio, que sabiendo el tamaño del paquete que estaba a punto de entrarle solo atino a poner sus manos en los hombros de Harry antes de que éste se clavara con fuerza haciéndolo jadear.

-¡Ah!

Harry comenzó a ondular su cadera con energía, deseando entrar lo más posible en ese ardiente cuerpo que estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Sí Harry, dame más... no... pares... ¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!...

Después de un rato así el rubio ya no aguantó y abrazó a Harry por el cuello diciendo:

-Ya no Harry, ya... voy a... ya voy a...

No hizo falta que dijera mas, Harry supo a que se refería, así que dejó ir el orgasmo que desde hacía rato pugnaba por salir en tanto Draco hacia lo mismo corriéndose los dos con un profundo gemido.

Harry se quedó quieto sobre Draco, respirando entrecortadamente sin sacar su miembro y sin que Draco dejara de abrazarlo hasta que sus respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco y solo entonces el moreno se levanto saliendo del interior de Draco, quien cerró las piernas y se giró para mirarlo a su lado.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y sin decir más Harry jaló una manta para cubrirse y dormir en tanto Draco le encimaba una pierna y lo abrazaba.

-He cogido con muchos, Harry... -dijo entonces ya con los ojos cerrados- pero no he dormido con ninguno.

Harry sonrió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba la coronilla.

-Y yo nunca me quedo cuando ellos se duermen -dijo entonces- pero cuando despiertes yo voy a estar aquí.

Draco lo miró soñoliento y después de darle un suave beso en los labios se acomodaron de nuevo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño que los llenaría de energía para emprender al día siguiente la nueva y excitante aventura que significaba ser novio de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

FIN

.


End file.
